To meet the needs of the consumer there are different types of locking systems that generally keep a product within a container. However, these systems do not comply with different functionality and security and are not designed to facilitate the use of the product by the consumer. One example of such a locking system, known as a “Snap on” container closure), is disclosed in Mexican Patent No. 171278 and is currently used for packaging products.
A common feature of this type of prior art container is that unlocking the cap from the container body requires the use of a large rotational force large, which may not safe be for the consumer and can cause the sudden release of the cap and therefore the total or partial loss of the product.
Another similar prior art product is an “anti-cap container with anti-rotation loss and misuse” (the cover is attached to the donut-shaped container), as described in Mexican Patent Application No. MX/a/2010/003933. This design aims to prevent loss of the cover and therefore the product that it contains. However, while it fulfills its primary function, most of the time the product is usually stored in the twist-off cap, causing a poor perception of content.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a locking or closure system for containers that maintains a secure closure of the container while being easier to open and avoiding spillage of product.